


Зодиак

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Нежные отношения Зодиаков
Kudos: 1





	Зодиак

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF 2016
> 
> Бета [Математик]

— А-ха-ха, кур-рица, кур-рица, кур-рица! Наконец-то я могу...

— Кан-нзай, зря...

Торжественное обнуление счетчика "Четыре месяца без попыток убийства" в честь нового набора в команду Зодиаков. Нового и наивного.

— Растащите их!

Чидоль раздраженно поправляет очки. Детский сад. Взрослые люди, Охотники, а ведут себя, как пятилетки. Четыре недели и то продержались только потому, что было два собрания, и одно из них не в полном составе. Но знакомиться с новенькими положено всем. Ботобай даже поймал где-то одичавшего и злого Кабана.

Председатель оглядывает собрание, как добрый дедушка свою собравшуюся за столом шумную семью. И во главе стола - во всех смыслах - находится он, все еще самый опытный, продуманный и хитрый. И Зодиак создан для его развлечения. В первую очередь.  
Председатель улыбается.

— Джин, ты — свинья.

— Что-о-о!?

Председатель улыбается еще теплее.

— Говорю, ты не там сидишь, пересядь к Собаке.

— Она...

— Точно, — ковыряется в ухе Обезьяна, — она та еще... Умная, верная, хватит меня бить!!

За час выясняется, что самоубийц трое, и новенький среди них только один. Паристон благоразумно молчит, сияет и продумывает открывающиеся возможности. Крыса ничего не делает сразу и просто так. И, в конце концов, бить его будут всем скопом, и не только ногами.


End file.
